


just say you'll always be there

by periwinkleparagraphs



Series: Tart Magica [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Tart Magica
Genre: A little bit of angst, Drinking, F/F, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not really sure when in the tart timeline this takes place, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinkleparagraphs/pseuds/periwinkleparagraphs
Summary: Tart can't let go of Riz.
Relationships: Jeanne "Tart" d'Arc/Riz Hawkwood, Riz Hawkwood & Melissa de Vignolles
Series: Tart Magica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	just say you'll always be there

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, back at it again with the cheesy wlw. I just got hit by the need to write some fluffy tartriz and this happened. 
> 
> (also it starts out kind of abruptly, but that's just what worked in my brain)
> 
> (also the title is from the song "So Will I" by Ben Platt)

Tart snuggled further into Riz’s shoulder and mumbled something the raven haired girl couldn’t quite catch. 

“What was that, Tart?” she asked, trying hard not to laugh. Tart looked up at Riz with a bright, if a bit unfocused, smile. 

“Riz is so prettyyyy,” Tart giggled. She still held on tight to Riz’s arm and now Riz was also fighting a blush. She wasn’t about to lose her composure, especially not when Tart was drunk. 

“You’re very sweet Tart,” she managed, “but you also had too much to drink.”

Tart pouted. “I just had one cup.”

“Yeah, like I said, that was too much for you.” Riz chuckled. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

“Not yet,” Tart asked, her eyes big and bright and pleading. For a second, Riz was reminded of Catherine and it was like a jab to the heart. 

She sighed.

“Fine.” Riz relented. “Just a little while longer.”

“Yayyy!!!” Tart cheered and rested her head back on Riz’s shoulder. 

Riz stiffened for a second, but then gave in and leaned her head on top of Tart’s.

They sat like that for a long time. So long in fact, Riz figured Tart had fallen asleep. She shifted a bit and just like she expected, Tart was limp and fast asleep. 

“You’re going to make me carry you, aren’t you?” 

Tart only responded with a cute little snore. 

Riz let out an exasperated sigh, but she couldn’t contain her affection. 

“Alright, here we go.” She managed to pull away and gather the holy maiden up in her arms. Apparently Tart was still a little awake and wrapped her arms around Riz’s neck. Riz looked down at her and smiled fondly. Tart looked so petite and defenseless in her arms that it was hard to believe she was capable of leading an army. But Riz supposed it made her accomplishments even more impressive. 

She started the small trek back to the campground and brought Tart to the front of her tent. Elisa, Melissa, and La Hire were sitting by the campfire nearby, laughing and drinking. Melissa looked up, saw Riz and Tart, and immediately sat up, scaring a tipsy Elisa and almost causing the princess to tip over. Elisa cursed at her and La Hire laughed raucously. Melissa ignored them.

“Riz!” Melissa waved. Despite the sizable bottle that had been resting by her feet, the girl held her liquor very well and didn’t stumble a bit as she approached Tart and Riz. 

“Do you need any help?” Melissa asked once she reached them. “I can take over if you’d like. That’s my job after all.”

Melissa was right, but Riz kind of didn’t want to let go of Tart. It wasn’t like she had to worry about Melissa not being capable or anything, but she (very selfishly) wanted to hold onto Tart for a little while longer. 

“Wanna stay with Riz,” Tart mumbled, interrupting and stirring in her sleep. She clung on tighter to the girl holding her. Riz’s heart betrayed her and skipped a beat. 

“Oh, okay.” Melissa smiled, but she seemed a little hurt. Riz felt really, really bad. Melissa took pride in her job and she cared about Tart a lot. But a tiny piece of her was elated that Tart wanted her to stay. 

“I’ll just be over there….” Melissa trailed off as she saw Elisa and her father seemingly arguing. She finished with a sigh. “...if you need anything.” 

“Thank you Melissa.” Riz gave her a small smile as Tart snuggled closer. “Go have fun.”

“Of course,” Melissa chuckled. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnighh…” Tart mumbled sleepily.

“Goodnight Tart,” Melissa replied, her face instantly softening. “Sleep well.”

Riz nodded, then turned around into the tent. She walked over to the bed and went to lay Tart down. Despite Tart’s best efforts, Riz succeeded in getting her on the bed, but as soon as she went to stand Tart tackled her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“C’mon, Tart,” Riz chided gently, trying to pry her off. “You need to let go.”

“Don’t wanna,” Tart sniffed.

Riz’s eyes widened. Tart’s face was buried in her shirt so she couldn’t see her face, but…  _ was Tart crying? _

“Don’t leave me.” Tart’s voice cracked and with it, Riz’s heart. “Please -” she hiccuped “Riz I don’t want you to go.”

Riz hadn’t cried in front of anyone for a long time - not since the time she found out the truth about witches - but she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. She moved to sit down on the bed and Tart shifted with her. 

“Oh  _ Tart _ ,” she whispered, cupping her face with a hand, “I’m not going to leave you.”

“I can’t lose you, Riz. I can’t lose you too.”

Riz couldn’t find her voice. Tart tried to look her in the eyes, but a sob broke out of her and Riz pulled her to her chest. Riz wasn’t sobbing as much as Tart - her tears were much more quiet - but she held onto Tart as they cried, like if they clung together close enough it would make up for them both falling apart. 

Tart’s teary hiccups became less frequent, but she still held onto Riz like a lifeline. 

“I’m sorry.” Tart tried to speak, but her voice was raw and hoarse so it only came out as a whisper.

“Me too,” Riz replied just as quietly.

“I just got so scared all of a sudden.” Tart pulled away and looked at Riz. Her lip was still trembling a bit, but she seemed to have collected herself. “I didn’t want to let go of you.”

“Me neither,” Riz admitted. It seemed that she was only capable of agreeing with Tart right now. 

Tart teared up again and Riz freaked out for a second, but then she began to laugh. Riz relaxed and smiled at her. 

Tart looked back up at her and her eyes went really soft. Riz’s heart skipped a beat again. No one had ever looked at her the way that Tart was staring up at her right now. 

_ “I never want to let go of you.” _

Tart’s breath hitched and Riz realized she said that out loud. 

“Do you mean that?” Tart asked. She was quiet again, but this time it was a different kind of quiet. There was awe and hope and adoration in the smallness of her voice.

Riz knew it was dangerous. She shouldn’t have let it happen. Tart was still a little drunk and Riz was being irrational.

She shouldn’t be feeling this way.

But she couldn’t help it. 

“Yes,” Riz answered. “I never want to let you go, Tart.”

Tart’s eyes went wide and then she was moving closer and despite knowing she shouldn’t, Riz leaned in to meet her.

It was a soft and chaste kiss, but it made Riz’s heart flutter. 

They pulled away, but remained close enough so that they could press their forehead together. 

“I love you Riz,” Tart whispered, reaching for her hand.

Riz inhaled sharply. She hadn’t been expecting that. 

She also hadn’t been expecting how badly she wanted to hear that. 

Riz lifted Tart’s hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. 

“I love you too.”

Tart tackled her in a hug again. Riz hugged her back just as tightly as before. 

“Riz, I love you so, so much,” Tart cried and if Riz hadn’t already used up all her tears, she would be tearing up right now. Tart pulled back and her face shone brightly with determination. “I’m going to love you forever.”

Riz couldn’t help but chuckle. “I feel the same.”

Tart beamed and plopped down on the bed, pulling Riz down with her. 

“Tart what are you -”

“Can we stay like this?” Tart asked shyly. She turned on her side so they were facing each other, lying down. “I meant it when I said I didn’t want you to leave. Just, stay with me.”

Riz tucked a piece of Tart’s hair behind her ear. “Okay, I can do that for you.”

It was quiet for a moment. 

They were able to have so many quiet moments together without discomfort.

Riz really, really loved her. Wrong or not, that was a fact. 

“I’m going to love you until the sun runs out.” Tart laced her fingers into Riz’s. “I’m going to love you until all the stars fall out of the sky.”

“I’ll be your shield.” Riz squeezed her hand. “I’m gonna keep you safe.”

“And you won’t leave me?” Tart asked, snuggling up close to her.

“Never, Tart.” Riz kissed her cheek. “I’m going to love you until the sun runs out.”

**Author's Note:**

> so like i thought about being more angsty and ending it in a different way, but I needed the fluff more. Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! Check out my tumblr @sayaka-mikis-fire-extinguisher if you're interested in hearing me ramble out pmmm related stuff.


End file.
